There are many approaches that have been used for digitally print on various types of media. Aqueous inks have typically been used for inkjet printing on porous media, and non-aqueous inks have often been used for printing on offset media. However, this is not always the case. Techniques of printing aqueous inks on offset media or other hold out media have also been developed to varying degrees of success. High hold out media, which is a smooth media that does not readily absorb ink (particularly aqueous ink), can be a challenge for digital printing technologies, particularly for aqueous inkjet printing inks. Fixers, for example, can be applied to the surface of the media in order to provide composition for the ink to become fixed. However, there can be problems even with this approach. For example, when an ink is printed on the media surface coated with a fixer, the first layer of ink may be applied accurately and effectively, but often, subsequently applied inks printed on top of previously applied ink layers do not benefit from the presence of the fixer to as great of a degree. Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to develop fluid sets that can be used to print multi-layered inks accurately with improved image quality, color gamut, grain, and/or optical density.